


kiibo jacks off with a phone charger

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, LITERALLY, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Robots, and i use that term very loosely, frequent references to robot anatomy, this is all egg's fault i take no responsibility, very not sexy descriptions of sexy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: http://eggseggseggseggseggseggseggseggs.tumblr.com made me do this it's all their fault they are the reason hell exists to thrust me into it it's not my fault i made this





	

Kiibo stared at his phone long and hard through the night. He'd spent the past few hours looking up pictures of Kaito to preoccupy his mind from, you know. The Murder going On. Still, Kiibo couldn't help but let his imagination wander as he began daydreaming of his boyfriend's long, kind of scrawny arms wrapped around him, caressing him, touching. He sighed, flustered by his thoughts, the fan inside of his chest letting out a whir.

And it was then that his phone gave him a 5% battery warning. Damn these stupid iphones and their constant need to recharge every fifteen seconds. He could go weeks without needing to be plugged in. Without needing to be plugged... What an interesting choice of words.

Kiibo realized just then that his phallic capacitor was having a malfunction. Weird. That usually didn't happen until he needed an oil change. But then, as he reached down to screw it back into its original place, he noticed that it wasn't malfunctioning at all. Was this what non-mechanical lifeforms called... arousal?

Kiibo had heard of such a thing from Ryouma before when Ouma and Amami had snuck away together one evening into Ouma's private room. Kiibo had only thought that they were to be discussing Amami's talent whilst inside, or maybe even played a friendly game of checkers or whatever people did for amusement. Though, Ryouma proposed an alternative theory: that they were, to quote his exact words "fucking." 

Kiibo wasn't exactly sure how two creatures could fuck, per say. Ryouma gave quite a lackluster explanation. But still, the concept intrigued him. Two lifeforms merging their DNA to create a new, separate lifeform. Kiibo didn't understand how two creatures of the same gender could do that, but it was beneath him. He didn't have to impregnate anyone as far as he knew. 

Perhaps Kaito was the one making his phallic capacitor act the way it was. Wait. Ryouma had called it something else. His... Dick. Yes, his dick. That was Ryouma's choice of wording. Kiibo assumed that his dick would need something to plug into in order to remove this persistent feeling. Yes, of course, but what?

Kiibo looked over to his bedside table. There lay his phone charger, already plugged into the wall. That looked like a sizable object. Just wide enough to fit his dick. Kiibo reached over and grabbed the charger by the wire. He put his phone down beside him and placed it gently onto his dick. The feeling was sharp and metallic and cold. It delighted Kiibo greatly. Soon, though, he found that simply holding the charger on his dick did little to help him ease out of his predicament. So, he began to move it up and down along it, his entire body vibrating now with excitement.

In approximately fifteen seconds, Kiibo felt a warmth pulse through his pelvis and through his body. He looked down at the charger and noticed that it was covered in acidic fluid that was now eating away at the wire, burning it and rendering it useless. Kiibo looked down at it for a second, then, as his dick returned to its proper state, noted that he should never allow that to happen to a living subject, given the chance to perform this ritual of fuck upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> haha small dick kiibo with acid cum.


End file.
